narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Hinote
|} Personality KIda prefers solitude and he fells no regret or remorse for the people he killed in the Shima Clan massacre. He pays no mind to petty or foolish ideals. He sees himself as a sin to the world on a quest of retribution, but he doesn't act this way. He shows little or no emotion in public but has the passion of a fierce leader when necessary. Appearance KIda stands at a height just above six feet tall. His hair is brown and his natural eye color is purple. His hair is cut short and is layered so that the bangs part and cover his eyes slightly. Hinote is usually seen with the first state of his Kekkei Genkai activated which is a white eye with black hypnotic spirals that ripple out from the pupil. Both of Hinote's ears are pierced and he usually wears tight loop earnings. His complexion is a light tan color and his body hints evidence of emotional stress and aging. Hinote's clothes are earthy in color, he wears lots of browns, tans, and greys. He also has other looks such as his inverted Akatsuki cloak that he wears in Amegakure. Hinote poses a headband from Kumogakure, his home country, with a kunai slash mark through the village icon as a symbol of his rouge nature. The headbands cloth is black and its long enough so when its tied to hang down about a foot. Hinote wears black ninja shoes and wrappings around his ankles and wrists. His pants are black and he also wears black combat gloves. Hinote rarely caries weapons on his person out in the open but he carries many hidden on his person. Abilities Taijutsu Kida is highly gifted at taijutsu despite him not going out of his way to specialize in it. Though he has not studied hand to hand fighting extensively Shin has put his intelligence and stamina to good use perfecting a free flowing style of martial arts that allows him to use his opponents strength against them. His fighting style takes concepts from both Strong Fist and Gentle Fist techniques in structure only, this is seen in him using an open palm for defensive maneuvers and a closed fist for attacking his opponents. His stance usually involves a double knife hand block when waiting for oncoming attacks, this pose allows him to flow into attacks and defenses quicker. Hinote's unique taijutsu techniques allow him to save his chakra and stamina and can also be used uniquely in collaboration with ninjutsu to create nintaijutsu techniques. Furthermore, Shin can increase his taijutsu effectiveness by channeling chakra through select parts of his body. Ninjutsu KIda's greatest power comes from his ability to use Ninjutsu. With his incredible chakra reserves as well as hand seal knowledge Hinote is able to conduct Ninjutsu at a very fast pace without tiring himself out. He has many jutsu in his arsenal that allow him to use Ninjutsu faster such as his Water Release: Water-Heaven Convergence and his Spatial Release: Ijigen. His intelect in the subject has allowed him to master Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation at a level above most other ninja. He can also combine his ninjutsu with taijutsu to utilize nintaijutsu abilities. Hinote's chakra natures as well as his bloodline advance nature, the spatial release, give him a very large arsenal for a multitude of situations. Being a Tengu Shin has high stamina and chakra reserves allowing him to continuously use ninjutsu for some time before feeling the strain on his body. Hinote's signature jutsu is the Water Release: Water Fang Bullet and unlike the traditional way of enacting the justu Hinote has been seen to pull the water right out of the air to catch his opponents off guard with the water spikes. Kekkei Genkai The Shima are a race of bird humans whose roots are deep in ancestry. They are the soul holders of the Gogen. The Shima are a proud people who value the teachings of Buddha and act accordingly. They strive for selflessness and tranquility and that shows in how they conduct themselves in everyday life. The Tengu are different in blood type and body function. They have higher immune systems than ordinary humans and they have much higher chakra reserves as well. They look exactly like ordinary humans and wear traditional Japanese clothes most of the time. Gogen The Gogen (五眼; Literally Meaning "Five Heavenly Eyes") is one of the two possible evolutions of the Yuuminzaigan and the eye possesed by KIda Shima. It has also been refered to as the Gogen Yuuminzaigan. It has control over everything material, its name is a reference to the 5 elements of Buddhism and self awareness. This version isn’t only bound to the real but can use ethereal spatial attacks know as the Spatial Release. When transforming from first to second state the black swirl turns red and spins until it encompasses the whole eye. What is left is a black sclera with a red hypnotic spiral. The initial Gogen grants the user control over the Physical and Heavenly eye's powers. Much like the first eye it allows the user to control chakra with great ease as well as hinder the influence of genjutsu, both effects are enhanced through the transformation. This form does increase the amount of chakra lost by the user when in use but, like its predecessor, intense training and meditation with the Gogen reduces these effects. Furthermore, the Gogen can be more completely awakened through embracing ones faults and intense meditation, giving rise to a power with the potential to surpass any sage of ninja. The extensive meditation and emotional journey results in the eye returning to the original coloration of the first stage Yuuminzaigan, as if symbolizing ones loss for hatred. This has been dubbed the "True Gogen" by legend and word of mouth. The foundation of this new power comes about by awakening every one of the Gogen; Physical Eye, Heavenly Eye, Wisdom Eye, Dharma Eye, and the Buddha Eye. Physical Eye The Physical Eye is one obtained when the Gogen is first unlocked. The Physical Eye sees things that have form. The phrase physical does not refer to the regular eyes in our physical body. It is another, different eye. It can see things with physical form and also things without physical form. It gives the user the ability to manipulate the space around them with subatomic particles. The technique works by using a steady flow of chakra which exits and reenters the users body to pull in said particles in order to be manipulated. The condensed atomic particles or Spatial Release is said to only be usable by a tengu who possesses the Gogen. The Physical Eye is also used in conjunction with the Heavenly Eye quite frequently. It is located in the users right eye. Heavenly Eye The Heavenly Eye is also unlocked right away when the user obtains the Gogen. With the Heavenly Eyes you see without obstruction and see all truth and it is said that it is possessed by the gods of heaven. The users range of understanding is limited by the Physical Eye but with the Heavenly Eye their sight becomes an infinite spectrum. It allows for the user to mask themselves for ocular disturbances by using the combination of the Heavenly Eye for awareness and the Physical Eye for disruption. When coming in contact with ocular disturbances the Yuuminzaigan spins around in a hypnotic fashion. In this state the users body releases all restraints on his mind allowing his consciousness to slip around the influence of genjutsu. This is used to cut off the users ability to be effected by techniques such as the Tsukuyomi as well as any other ocular genjutsu. The effect activates automatically to block the genjutsu and lifts when the genjutsu's presents is gone. It is located in the users left eye. Wisdom Eye The Wisdom Eye is discerned to the one with Gogen through training and meditation. It is the first step to the full enlightenment of the Gogen and it is also the first step towards bliss rather than destruction. With this eye the user can control any form of jutsu with more knowledge than was obtainable before. This allows for stronger and faster attack. With the Wisdom Eye he does not see any dharma, or hear, know or discern one. With this transformation comes the Yuuminzaigan's ultimate unsealing ability, which acts as gate between the user and any outside influences. This is used primarily in negating higher level dōjutsu. It is located in the users right eye. You can tell it is active when the lines in the eye become more condensed. Dharma Eye The Dharma Eye contemplates the common truth, which is also called the conventional, relative truth, or wonderful existence. If this eye is opened, there is no need to use books in order to read sutras, since the entire extent of space is seen to be full of limitless knowledge. The mystical powers of the Dharma Eye is the application of all that is learned with the Wisdom Eye. With that knowledge in mind, the user can use any high level jutsu just by the clap of there hands and can use low level jutsu with little or no effort. It is located in the users left eye and like the wisdom eye it is noticeable by the increased complexity of the eye spirals. Buddha Eye The Buddha Eye is like a thousand suns, shining everywhere, illuminating the one substance underlying all diversity. It shines on different things, but underneath, they are all one substance. The Buddha Eye is the most perfect of the Five Eyes. It surpasses the other four. With it one can see through all and reveals to the user the truth about all that exists in the universe. It is a state of Nirvana which gives the user the ability to perform jutsu with little or no chakra output. It acts like a perpetual chakra source revitalizing the user giving them peace of mind. It is located within both the right and left eye and has the most concentric circles out of the other 4 eye releases. Spatial Release Spatial Release (間遁, Aidaton''; Viz'' "Time Style") is a special power and an advanced chakra nature cast by a Tengu that has fully mastered the Yuuminzaigan. The Gogen Yuuminzaigan leads to a greater understanding of the material and spatial world which gives birth to a simple truth; matter is emptiness, since the characteristics of fluidity are formless, ungraspable, and empty of independent existence everything is one. The deconstruction and reformation of the matter is the Spatial Release. Though the power is denoted with the word release it is not derived from any chakra elements but only draws on the users mind and the world around them for support. It allows them to compressed atomic particles in the area around them to create destructive attacks and strong defenses. When the condensed mass surrounds or comes in contact with the user of the release it will have no negative effects on their body, this allows them to come in physical contact with the spatial release. These moves take the form of a dark purple aura and allows for attacks to destroy targets at a molecular level, though its power is most effective against low density mass. Hinote is able to command the Spatial Release with much precision as is shone with his molding of the particles into new forms such as clones and weapons. The more Spatial Release particles in a technique the greater the destructive force, prolonged use of the Spatial Release will drain the users chakra pools but mastering this release greatly lessens the negative effects. Mukouki Mukouki (向こう気; Literally Meaning "Aggressive") are attacks using the spatial release that require chakra to concentrate the particles towards one center point. These particles rotate in such a way that when the chakra source disappears the mass created by the condensed atomic particles the mass rips itself apart colliding molecules and extreme levels of potential energy together. This results in high energy explosions as well as the illusion of mass being destroyed. The composition of the spatial release uses chakra as the core and then condensed particles build outwards, this shields the inner chakra from being disrupted becuase vibrating condensed atomic particles, which make up the spatial release, can deflect alien chakra and other forces. Judou Judou (受動; Literally Meaning "Passive") are techniques that use chakra as a fuel to create the spatial release. The particles in these types of moves burn off chakra rather than use them as a focal point to form. Judou visually looks like a blazing purple aura that has the ability to rip apart or decay the users target. When coming in contact with another mass the rotating particles tear through the bonds of said mass and rip apart then target at a molecular level. Unlike the spatial release's opposite power Mukouki, these particles rotate in such a way that when the chakra forming the attack is cut off they do not explode but evaporate into the air causing no explosion. Muramasa The Muramasa and Hinote go back to a time before he was well known for destruction and chaos. Though Muramasa is the name given to Hinote's pitch black katana it is also the name of the tengu spirit who shares a soul bound connection to him. Back when Hinote was young he revered Muramasa as not only a weapon but as a friend and ally. As legend pertains a tengu must vanquish there own soul bound partner, something all tengu have, in order to awaken Gogen which is a power that was though to be the ultimate evil in the clan. Before the tengu massacre, which has long faded into history, Shin killed off Muramasa and used the Gogen to kill off the majority of the Tengu clan. Thus Muramasa was lost to Hinote forever until the elder of the tengu clan resurrected the sword to fight by his side against his former master. Although Hinote and the elder met in combat and Muramasa was used against him without hesitation what so ever there came a time when the sword thought it best to return to his master whom he had felt had returned to his senses and was worth of his presence once more. Muramasa takes the form of a katana that's black not only in hilt and guard but in blade as well and has the power to manipulate its own dark energy and bend it to its will. The blade is created from an unknown material that is unaffected by heat or magnetic fields, but it is known that the blade is very unlikely to break due to the fact that tengu weapon partners use their own spiritual bodies as the catalyst for its mass. During combat Muramasa can flip back and forth between sword and crow tengu depending on the situation. He appears to be a humanoid crow the size of a full grown man with a pair of wings and talons for limbs. His feathers are blue and his beak is navy blue. He wears a traditional Juban and Hakama with a pair of one toothed geta. Muramasa is able to use the first state of the Yuuminzaigan and possess the power of Yang rather than a chakra nature. During battle he has the ability to summon a katana that mirrors the one he turns into and release dark energy from his body. Status Part I Tengu Clan Massacre Arc Hinote Shin is a missing-nin that is taking refuge in Sunagakure. He is 18 years old and just recently defected from Kumogakure after murdering the entire Tengu Clan. The inhabitants of the Land of Wind have no clue who he is or what his past entails. Hinote's general clothing style for his entire existence is greatly influenced by his time in Sunagakure. He gets the ideas for the earthy colored robes from the inhabitants and grew quite accustom to wearing them. Hinote works in a library for ancient scrolls as a cover. Hinote learned many ninjutsu secrets when he worked in the library though he never put them into use, instead he just committed them to memory to increase his understanding of the ninja world. Another reason for him choosing the Land of Wind was so he would not come into contact with any users of Dōjutsu, seeing as there are no known clans with ocular powers in the region. Towards the end of Part I Hinote leaves Sunagakure and embarks on a pilgrimage of self understanding. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Hinote Shin is 21 following the time skip, during which he moved from Sunagakure and aligns himself with Amegakure. Hinote first appears during the Kage Summit arc masquerading as a samurai warrior. He acts as a spy for sometime without showing his face and does not come into contact with any people with an important role with the canon story whatsoever. His goal was to view the start of the 4th great ninja war so that he may bring an end to the violence without much conflict. Though he was unsuccessful at this it was assumed that he returned to Amegakure which was under a period of change and reform. Post Shinobi World War Arc Hinote sat out during the 4th ninja war allowing the worlds new generation of ninja to solve the problem on their own so that they may bring a more everlasting peace. With the new Amekage appointed following the war he took on the role of being his consult. Hinote leads the elite unit known as Hogasha (ほがしゃ, Guardians) in an effort to protect the village. Quotes (To Arashi) "It's because of the Mangekyou Sharingan..." (To Arashi) "You thought your eyes would trump mine, pathetic..." "Its always been, and it will always be, because of the Mangekyou Sharingan!" "It wasn't me who was wrong, it was the world!" "You need to train one thousand years to get as strong as I am but by then, I will have been one thousand years stronger yet..." "It was not I who dubbed myself a legend, but others who have seen fit to bestow me such a title." (To Amekage) "The Sword of Hogasha rises above all to strike down hate and despair in those deserving judgment..." "I have been given a sword, a sword to combat evil. But by using that sword, I have become the evil in which I sought to destroy..." (To Muramasa) "I am, and I will always be, suffocating darkness..." Trivia *Hinote 火の手 means Burnt or Scarred while Shin 神 means God. This is not a reference to any elemental nature he might possess but as a indication of his battle prowess. The name has a sad and almost depressing meaning which has to do with his bloody past. *Hinote has been married once and has one daughter, both his wife and daughter are since deceased. *A few things about Hinote: **Hinote's hobby is thinking. **Hinote wishes to fight Jingū Omikami **Hinote's favorite food is Beef and Broccoli Stir Fry while his favorite drink is Iced Herbal Tea with Lemon. His least favorite food is Sushi. **Shin has completed 213 official missions in total: 60 D-rank, 49 C-rank, 99 B-rank, 2 A-rank and 3 S-rank. **Hinote's favorite word is "Pointless" (実の無い, Minonai) *Hinote's goal is to bring an end to the worlds pointless battles through any means necessary. *Hinote detests dōjutsu and will do anything to destroy it very roots throughout the world. *Hinote wants to destroy the Uchiha Clan, which he views is the very cause of strife in the Ninja World. This is also due to the fact that they possess a dōjutsu that is drenched in a bloody past. References Hinote Shin is created by Andrew Wallace. Please do not steal or use any ideas from my OC without asking. The Tengu Clan as well as all their details and the Kekkei Genkai is also created by myself. Art created by myself and Shiyugotenshi. Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto and I give credit to all of the canon creations within Hinote's story to him. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL